


Someone to Love

by Bathtubwater



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathtubwater/pseuds/Bathtubwater
Summary: After having his heart broken by George, Dream goes out to find someone who would never say no to him, someone who would always be there for him. That someone was Sans the SkeletonALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD under Yuk1m1
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Sans (Undertale), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Someone to Love

* * *

“You can be my Valentine’s if you want George” 

“Nah I don’t think so”

* * *

Rejected.

Dream was heartbroken. He never would have thought that George would say no to him, especially before Valentine's Day. He stood up and left the house, crying silently. He walked outside for a bit, wandering around without any specific location in mind, just wanting to get away from it all, all of the pain and sadness.

After a while, he arrived in front of a warmly lit diner. Feeling a bit hungry he decided to go inside and grab some food. Entering he noticed that most of the customers were monsters from the underground who had been freed less than a year ago but he paid no mind to it as he went and sat down on the nearest seat available to him near the counter.

A fire monster, who Dream assumed was the owner as his name tag matched the name of the diner, came and took his order.

"I'll have the fries please" he heard a chuckle beside him

"You gonna have any ketchup with that?"

"Probably not. Don't really feel like adding anything extra today" he sighed.

Ketchup made him think of George as the man could not really see the color red and the last thing he needed was to be reminded of his lost love "Shame really, ketchup would make those plain old fries much better" came the reply.

Dream turned to see the man sitting next to him. He was a short-looking skeleton, with a big toothy grin. He had large eye sockets with white pearly pupils sitting inside them looking at him. He wore a blue zip-up hoodie with a white shirt underneath and black shorts. A pair of fuzzy pink slippers were on his feet.

"Heh, I know I'm good-looking and all that but if you aren't going to have any could you pass me the ketchup please?" Dream looked up, flustered. He didn't realize he was staring

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, Mr..?" "The name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton" he put out his hand. Dream shook it and the two hands made a farting noise.

A laugh escaped Sans's mouth

"Heheh... The old whoopee cushion on the hand trick. It's  _ always  _ funny" he took back his hand. Dream chuckled a bit, amused at the skeleton's prank "I'm Dream, nice to meet you Mr. Sans" he said, passing the monster the bottle of ketchup

"Please, just call me Sans, Mr. makes me feel old" he replied, taking the condiment. Dream watched as he chugged the bottle in one go.

"So what brings you here to this small town diner?" asked Sans, having now finished his bottle of ketchup. Dream took a deep sigh.

"It's nothing," he said, turning away from the skeleton. Sans put down the empty condiment bottle

"Come on now," he said after a moment "You can't hide those tear stains on your face. It's pretty obvious  _ something  _ happened" Dream suddenly realized that in the rush to leave he had left his mask at home.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he said, covering his face

"Hey, I know we just met but just trust me, if you let it out you'll feel way better" he saw Sans smile at him through the space between his fingers. Dream blushed a bit, wondering how an already smiling skeleton could smile even more and still look pretty.

"You promise you won't think it's dumb?"

"Sure kiddo, I promise"

"I'm not a kiddo, I'm twenty-one," Dream said.

Sans chuckled "Whatever you say ' _ not a kiddo' _ ". The green hooded man took his hands off his face, starting to feel more comfortable around the monster, and rolled his eyes. The skeleton laughed again.

"So what's the problem, Dream?"

The man tucked a strand of stray hair behind his ear and took a deep breath

"Well you see, earlier I was playing Minecraft with some of my friends when I asked one of them if he would be my Valentine's this year, and you know what he said? He said no! Can you believe that? After all those years we spent with each other, all those times I stayed with him when he was sad, all those moments we spent having fun, crying, laughing, it was always me and him together, and he still rejected me!"

Dream's eyes started to get blurry

"I don't know why? Was I not good enough for him? Was it something I did, something I didn't do, did I forget something important?"

He was crying again now, unable to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks

"I just wish I knew what I could have done differently to make him like me"

A pair of arms wrapped around him, comforting him as he kept on sobbing

"Hey, it's ok, let it all out"

Dream continued crying for a few minutes ignoring the fact that he was out in public. Fortunately for him though, none of the other customers seemed to mind as he spilled his feelings to a man he had just met.

When he calmed down he looked up to meet Sans's eyes

"Thank you," he said, wiping his tears off of his face. Sans smiled at him "I'm not very good at giving advice, but maybe you should  _ fry  _ and forget about that guy" said the skeleton picking up a french fry and eating it. Dream chuckled at his pun "He obviously doesn't deserve a guy like you Dream, you're perfect just the way you are, and if your ' _ friend _ ' isn't able to see that, then he needs to go and get his eyes checked because he's missing out on someone incredible"

"You really think that Sans?" asked Dream, sniffling a little bit

"I absolutely, a hundred percent believe that Dream. You are a very amazing person and I want you to remember that" answered Sans pulling him into another hug, which Dream happily accepted.

When they were done the man in the green hoodie stood up and looked at the skeleton "Thanks again Sans, I'm so glad I ran into you today" he said, a grateful smile on his face as he paid for his uneaten food "You really helped me out" Sans gave him another toothy grin

"No problem, Dream, it was my pleasure"

The Youtuber wanted to ask him for his number but was too afraid to as he didn't want to bother the monster too much. With a twinge of sadness, the man realized that he had to say goodbye to the smiling skeleton, one of the few people (or monsters) that had been there for him when he was down, during a time when he needed someone the most. As he started walking away he heard someone yell at him

"Wait!" called out Sans "Before you go," Dream turned around to see him scribble something on a napkin "here". He took it and saw that there were a bunch of numbers scrawled across "It's my phone number" said the skeleton "Just in case you feel like talking again" there was a slight blush on his face. Dream smiled

"Thank you, San-" "Oh and one more thing!"

The skeleton pulled the man's hoodie down so that they were now at eye level

"This is so you don't forget me"

He leaned into his face, eyes closed, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Dream's heart skipped a beat and, for a moment, he forgot where he was, only focusing on the skeletons warm (lips? mouth?) on his.

Sans took a step back

"Welp, I better get going, don't want my brother to get too annoyed at me for not doing the chores" he chuckled "See you soon Dream!" He walked out the door with a wave

"Y-yeah, see you soon Sans" came the reply from the still shocked man. He couldn't wait to see him again.

**_The End_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. Hate comments are deserved and if any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with this I will delete it


End file.
